


a dream come true

by demonbunny



Series: Road to Reconciliation [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, Hunter thinks Seth is precious, I couldn't help myself, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of an open relationship, Morning After, Seth deserves all the love in the world, Slow Build, Taking Things Slow, and he's not wrong, long term crushes, lots of fluff, there's kissing in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: “We’re gonna take it slow,” Hunter said, breaking the silence between them. That made Seth lift his head up and he couldn’t believe his ears- it was all enough to make his head spin. It was his dream come true. After trying to ignore his long-term crush, it was now coming to surface.





	a dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with this series. Warning: this is insanely fluffy and very simple. I think I'm going to end the series on the night of Wrestlemania, which means that'll be...two more fics probably. But, I hope you guys enjoy.

When Seth woke up the next morning, his head was pounding, and it hurt to even think about opening his eyes. When he eventually pried his eyes opened, he furrowed his brows in confusion.

What the…? Since when was his room this fancy?

“Morning, Princess,” a light, airy voice made him jump immediately. He looked up and he saw Hunter standing there in flannel pajama pants and a vintage Nature Boy shirt that was well worn beyond its years.

He blinked at him, a bit dazed and then suddenly he was hit with all the memories of last night and he groaned. “Fuck- fuck- this is so embarrassing,” he said immediately, jumping up. He was slightly panicked similarly to how he had been in the office last night.

Hunter seemed to recognize it and was there to stop Seth from pacing around the room, his hands resting on his shoulders.

“Nah uh- no, no, take a deep breath,” he immediately instructed the younger man and Seth went still, slowly following his words and taking a deep, shaky breath. “I- I’m so sorry,” he said, his eyes closing for a moment before they opened again to meet with Hunter’s own. When their eyes locked, he didn’t seem upset, just patient and somber almost.

“Now, sit down,” he kept his tone firm as he guided Seth to sit on the edge of the bed, which Seth followed easily.

Once he was sitting down, Hunter slowly moved his hands away from Seth’s shoulders.

“Now- I know you remember what we talked about last night and I want to explain from the start,” he told him, moving to crouch down in front of him and rest his hands on Seth’s knees.

Seth gulped and he nodded his head slowly, beckoning him to go on. Once he did, Hunter cleared his throat before starting.

“Now- me and Steph, we have been together for years and this- isn’t something new. We’ve been this way forever,” he seemed just as nervous and awkward about explaining. Which was admittedly a reassurance to Seth. He stayed silent and let Hunter continue, trying to keep his features neutral the entire time.

“And for a while now- I’ve been feeling more- more than a mentor should feel for his prodigy,” he went on. Hearing that one surprised Seth- it sounded genuine and it was hard to have any doubts in that very moment. The irrational, dark voice in the back of his head was silenced for the moment.

“Really…?” Seth couldn’t stop himself from asking, his lips curling into a smile unconsciously.

Hunter offered him a soft smile, nodding his head. “Really,” he confirmed.

He tried to keep his composure, nodding his head. “Okay- you can go on,” he said, biting his bottom lip.

Hunter’s smile was replaced by another tentative one. “And I told Steph about that and she was telling me to come forward and tell you,” he said. Seth was a bit surprised that he had never noticed this detail about Hunter and Stephanie beforehand.

Seth was silent for a moment, the unspoken question hanging heavy in between them. He was in disbelief that someone like _Hunter_ wanted him. It was like a teenage dream come true- as cheesy as that may have sounded.

He smiled even wider and before he let himself hesitate, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hunter’s, cupping his cheek. Hunter let out a low ‘oof’ sound when he got an armful of Seth, his arms wrapping around him as he kissed him back immediately.

The kiss made Seth’s head spin and sent shockwaves down his spine. They eventually parted for breath and his chest heaved, his eyes lighting up. “I’m willing to try if you are,” he said, swallowing in a breath. Hunter brightened at that, and he smiled to him, eyes crinkling.

“Sounds good to me,” he seemed to let out a sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing. He easily shifted and he wrapped his arms around Seth in a tight hug, squeezing him tightly. The warmth from the hug seeped into his bones and he relaxed into Hunter.

“We’re gonna take it slow,” Hunter said, breaking the silence between them. That made Seth lift his head up and he couldn’t believe his ears- it was all enough to make his head spin. It was his dream come true. After trying to ignore his long-term crush, it was now coming to surface.

“I’m good with that,” he finally spoke, pressing his lips against Hunter’s in a gentle, sweet kiss that Hunter seemed to easily return.

They continued kissing a little while longer before Hunter cleared his throat.

“Let’s order breakfast,” he said. Seth easily nodded his head, unable to argue. “Yeah, okay,” he said. The happy, dazed smile never left his face and thankfully, his hangover was subsiding rather quickly to where it wouldn’t be a nuisance.

By the time their food was delivered to them by room service, Seth and Hunter were laying bed, cuddled up together in the king-sized bed. Hunter was the one to answer the door, wheeling the cart into the room. Seeing the large spread of food on the cart surprised Seth. “Wow- you ordered more than I thought you would,” he said sheepishly.

“Gotta make sure you’re well fed,” he said, moving to sit next to him, patting his back gently.

They dug into the food and Seth realized he was hungrier than he had originally thought. There was a comfortable silence between them. Occasionally Seth looked up at Hunter who looked- so casual compared to the business man he was so used to seeing; it was nice, incredibly nice to see the change.

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and kissing his cheek. Hunter looked up at him when he did and his eyes crinkled up in another sweet smile, leaning in to kiss Seth’s lips lightly. And even despite the slight peck, Seth still felt sparks that made him shiver.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to you kissing me,” Seth admitted sheepishly which earned a chuckle from Hunter.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to it myself,” he told him.

Knowing that made Seth beam, continuing to eat.

They took their time with getting ready to leave for the next town. But eventually, Hunter’s phone started ringing multiple times, a sign that they had to get going.

And Seth was honestly dreading it- he had been enjoying himself and didn’t want to face the outside world yet. But he knew his brothers were expecting him to ride along with them going house show to house show.

They had one final deep kiss before Hunter dragged himself away from him. “I’ll see you in work, alright?” he offered, and Seth nodded quickly. “Yeah, I’ll see ya,” he said with a crooked smile.

He made his way back to his own hotel room, a happy, dazed smile on his face, still dressed in his clothes from the previous night. He was oblivious to those around him until the rough sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him out of his daze.

He came to a stop right in front of his hotel, seeing Dean and Roman were standing by the door with suspicious looks.

“Where the hell did you go after last night?” Dean was the first one to demand, getting into Seth’s personal space and inspecting him for any signs of what he might have ended up doing last night. Seth swallowed the sudden swell of nerves and he tried to stay composed.

“Just- ended up going to visit someone else,” he said, his voice showing his nerves. Dean eyed him suspiciously and was silent. Seth swallowed hard and tried to not falter- knowing Dean could see right through him.

There was a long heavy moment of silence and Dean’s lips curled up into a grin, cheeks dimpling.

“You went to Hunter last night,” he deadpanned and before Seth could catch himself, his eyes went comically wide and his lips parted, no words coming out.

He coughed to clear his throat and turned his eyes down quickly. “I- uhm- maybe,” he mumbled, not wanting to admit it. Dean let out a chortle at that while Roman was just eyeing him with a tired smile, clearly still recovering from the late night they had the night before.

“You totally did!” Dean said immediately, surprising Seth with the playful grin on his face. Seth had expected a lot worse. It looked like he was ready to jump into a million questions but before he could, Roman stopped him. “We’ll get more details in the car, come on, get in there and grab your stuff man,” he told Seth. Seth dug through his wallet, finding the room key.

He got ready quicker than what he usually did, changing his clothes and shoving all his stuff into his bags before following them down to the lobby to check out.

They ended up piled in the car with Seth in the backseat this time around while Roman was the one driving with Dean in the passenger seat. There was a moment of silence between them for a small second and Dean immediately broke it.

“So- did you sleep with him?” he asked bluntly, turning around to look at him in the back seat. Seth sputtered and flushed bright red like a virgin, his eyes bulging out of his head. “Wha- No! I didn’t sleep with him!”

Dean cackled at that and he gave him an amused look. “You sure about that? You sound pretty flustered right now,” he drawled teasingly making Seth groan and duck his head down immediately. “I didn’t! Not all of us move that fast y’know!” he tried to hold back the whine threatening to escape him.

“Aw, are you two taking it slow?” Roman chimed in with his own chuckle, making Seth outwardly whine that time around. “Well- yeah, we are,” he mumbled shyly, keeping his head bowed, knowing Dean was looking at him with his usual shit-eating grin.

“That’s so sweet,” Dean drawled in a teasing tone.

“Shuddup,” Seth muttered, before looking up at him. Dean seemed to find it even more amusing when their eyes met.

“God, you’re acting like a little high schooler going out with his crush!” he teased. “I am not!” Seth protested immediately, though he knew he probably was.

Hunter had been his high school crush after all.

Both Roman and Dean ended up laughing at that, knowing about his crush he had when growing up. “Uh huh, sureeee,” Dean drawled in between his chuckles.

Seth was ready to protest but was immediately distracted by his phone going off. He ripped it out of his back pocket rather quickly and checked the new text he had just gotten. He brightened up immediately when he noticed the name and he saw what came with it.

 

_H: Let’s go out tonight, it’ll be my treat._

His heart started racing unconsciously and he felt himself smiling widely down at his phone.

His thumbs quickly responded before he could fully think out a response.

 

_S: I would love that._

When they were at a red light, Roman looked into the rear-view mirror, seeing Seth speedily respond to the text. He could only assume it was a text from Hunter. “You got it bad, brother,” he said fondly, shaking his head.

Seth snapped out of his daze and he looked up, smiling sheepishly.

“I- yeah, I really like him,” he said, unable to deny it after that. Dean was facing front and center now and hummed. “Well- if he fucks up, I’m kicking his ass,” he said immediately. Hearing that surprised Seth impossibly more- for the first time in forever, Dean sounded like the protective best friend he had been back when they had first met despite them now being exes.

“Well…. thanks, man,” he said sheepishly, before focusing back on his phone, letting his hair fall into his face to hide his blush.


End file.
